


Sunflower

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Greek Mythology, Lore Olympus, Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Persephone - Fandom, hades - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gods and Goddesses, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades/Persephone - Freeform, Lore Olympus (Webcomic) - Freeform, Lore Olympus - Freeform, Persephone/Hades - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: i'm a goober and I love these two more than life itself





	Sunflower

A squeaking yawn and push of little legs into her side stirred the resting queen, making one of her dark eyebrows raise ever so slightly. The restless pup stretched again, yawning louder this time. A frustrated hiss of air sounded from the corner of the room, attempting to shush Cordon Bleu. Her facial muscles twitched delicately and as she turned in the satin sheets her eyes fluttered open slowly, sleepily. 

A smile touched her lips as her eyes took in the sight of her handsome husband sitting in a robe in his favorite reading chair in the corner with a lamp on and a book shut around his hand, holding his place. He reached to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, smiling apologetically at the glowing magenta goddess,

“Sorry... I tried to get him to shut up.” her eyes got caught in his glow, he was like a sapphire, burning with darkness underneath but glowing such a lovely dark blue at the surface.

“He just wanted some mama loves,” Her smile widened, she reached down to rub the naughty pup’s belly, giggling at his little yapping mewls. The little white furball jumped into her arms as she sat up in bed, Hades’ dress shirt slipping off her shoulder. She looked up at him with a warm smile, rubbing her eyes, “How long was I out?”

“Couple hours or so… I’m not sure,” He placed a bookmark in his book and set it aside, removing his glasses and approaching the bed, “but you seemed tired so I wanted to let you sleep.” He sat in front of her at about the middle of the gigantic bed, she took up hardly any space in it. He reached out to tuck her long hair behind her ear. 

The small gesture made her heart swell and her cheeks flushed as a fresh bloom of blue flowers sprouted out around her head. She could see him smirking and it made the fire in her belly spread out to her arms as she reached out to his broad shoulders, tugging herself up to meet his smirking lips. They parted softly and slid, locking into place with hers and she felt her eyes slip shut as he reached out to hold her head, cradling her into his engulfing kiss. 

It made her remember the very first time their lips met.

……………………………………..

She’d been crying. Earlier, at the beach, she had been observing the shades, walking through them disguised as a human when one especially desperate shade threw himself at her, screaming and hollering to be returned to his family, hoarsely crying that his wife was sick and needed him. 

She tried to step away but this only made him more crazy as he reached up to wrap his hands around her throat, screaming and demanding to be returned to the mortal realm. He managed to hold her there for a good minute, depriving her of air. Adrenaline coated her veins and she cried out, managing to elbow him and kick him away, desperately sending her fists into the sand exactly two times. 

Hades appeared right then in a cloud of black and blue smoke, right between her and the deranged shade. His eyes flicked down at Persephone, who was gasping and trying to regain her breath, she saw something in him snap as his entire eyes filled with a crimson rage. He lifted his hand and swiftly grabbed the shade by the throat, tightening his grip and cursing at him in Greek tongues. With the crunch of Hades’ hand the shade disappeared. He then immediately turned to Persephone, kneeling at her side and offering her his hands.

She took them and let him pull her up, afraid of the dark, furious look in his eyes. His jaw was clenched as he spoke, “What are you doing here unaccompanied? I told you it is not safe for you to be here alo--”

“I know, I.. Hades, this..” She scrambled, trying to explain herself.

“Who let you in here by yourself?” His voice was hard, body stiff with rage.

“Nobody, I--”

“You what?!” He roared, making her flinch and look down at her feet in shame. He immediately felt guilty for raising his voice at her, softening at the tremble he saw pass through her. He sighed sharply, then shook his head, rubbing his temples in frustration. “Persephone, I… I need to know how you got in here and what the fuck you think you were doing!” 

She dug her teeth into her bottom lip hard, trying to keep the tears from coming. He waited for her explanation, staring at her hard, trying to hide how much it hurt him to be stern with her. She looked up at him meekly, 

“I.. I used Hecate’s key card…” His expression turned even more angry. She tried to clarify, “Please don’t be angry with her. I was just trying to do her a favor and she said she trusted me to..”

“She knows I don’t want you in here by yourself.”

She stared down at her feet, frowning. She cleared her throat and softly spoke, “She said I’m more powerful than you give me credit for.” 

“Oh yeah, that looked like you had everything under control.” he hissed down at her, jaw and eyebrows set in a hard line. She looked up at him, lip quivering.

She couldn’t hold it back anymore, her expression broke and she fell to her knees, covering her face so he wouldn’t see her tears. His heart ached seeing her do that. He frowned, huffing out one more irritated puff of air before reaching down to scoop her up in his arms, which he did easily. She didn’t try to protest, pressing her face into the collar of his shirt and smearing it with tears as she cried into him. She wrapped her arms around him, crying harder. 

He hugged her tight to him, “I’m not mad… I’m upset. The Underworld is a dangerous place, you could have been hurt even worse than you already are. You… scared me. I.. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.” 

She pulled her face up out of his chest, looking up at his handsome face and his soft, sincere eyes and worried brows pulled over them. 

“I have these rules for a reason, it’s not to undermine your abilities or doubt your strength,” He set her down softly on the sand, “I have them in place so I can keep you safe, because… Persephone.. If anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself.” He looked down at her, gazing, “It would destroy me.” 

She looked up at him, taking a step closer, asking softly, “Why?”

He made a face, “What do you mean ‘why’?” 

“I want to know why.” she stated plainly, blinking at him.

“Why would I care if something happened to you?” He mocked the question, grabbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, “Where do I begin? First, you are working for me and if I can’t guarantee safety to all my employees--”

“No.” She shook her head softly. “I don’t want all the business reasons. I want to hear you say you care about me, Hades.” 

He swallowed hard, looking down at her, feeling his face grow hot. “You... o-of course I care about you, don’t be sil--”

Her lip quivered and she fought to hold tears back. He tried to reach out to comfort her but she stepped away, pulling her arm away sharply. She wiped her eyes on the fabric of her dress, “Will you please take me back to the tower?”

He looked at her with sad eyes, biting his lip and frowning, “Yes, of course.” 

She reached out to his elbow, taking it before he materialized them back into a hallway in the tower. She stepped away, opening her mouth to say goodbye just as a set of rapidly approaching heels sounded against the hard floors. She groaned internally, knowing it was her.

Hades wouldn’t take his eyes off Persephone, trying to ignore Minthe approaching. That made her fume even more. Persephone could practically see steam rising from her. As she approached she reached out to snatch Hades by the shoulders, hissing, “There you are, I thought I’d never find you, big blue.” her voice took on a sultry, overly sexual tone.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” He hissed in return, lip curled in disgust, pushing her claw-like hands away. “You need to stop grabbing me like this at work.” his voice was low with anger.

“What’s crawled up your ass?” She snapped, then turned her head to glare down at Persephone, who was looking away and out a window. “Was it by chance this little pink gumdrop?” her tone turned sinister. She tried to hold Hades’ hand but he tugged away from her, taking a step back. 

Persephone looked between them, eyebrows pulled over her wide eyes, watching the chaos unfurl, trying to excuse herself, “I gotta--”

She gasped as Minthe yanked on the fabric of her dress aggressively, “No, I’m done with this shit, we are hashing this out right now, pinky. I am sick and tired of you sniffing around my man.” she jabbed a finger into her pink flesh, snarling at her like an alley cat. Persephone gasped, eyes large and wide, never having been confronted like this before and not knowing what to do. 

Before she could decide on a movement Hades grabbed Minthe by the wrist and pulled her backward, flipping her around, eyes glowing red as he spoke in a low, menacing voice, “Minthe, I am not your property, I never was and I never will be. And for assaulting Persephone you are fired, so I expect you to clean out your desk within the next ten minutes so you can be escorted off the premises.”

She blinked in shock, then her eyes filled with tears, “H-Hades.. I..”

He released her wrist then repeated, coolly, detached, “Ten minutes, Minthe.” 

She tried again, whimpering pathetically, “Baby, I was just kidding, I--” 

“Get out of my sight.” he hissed, eyes filling with red. Minthe huffed a breath then stomped away sobbing. Hades pulled his phone from his pocket, calling security and asking calmly, “Would you be so kind as to escort Minthe off the premises? She has been terminated.” 

He paused, then nodded curtly, “Thank you.” He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, turning to Persephone, his expression softening into an apologetic one. “I’m so sorry that happened, that was uncalled for.” 

Persephone felt her jaw hanging open a little at how quickly he got rid of her. He saw her expression, “What?”

“I.. I just can’t believe how.. Quickly you handled that.” she was perplexed, but also felt a giant weight lift from her. 

“She crossed a line laying hands on you.” She looked up at him and couldn’t help but blush at what she saw. His chest was puffed out, shoulders rigid, expression tense and eyebrows set hard, a protective glimmer in his eyes. She took a small step closer, grinning a tiny little smile.

He took a small step closer as well, one side of his mouth quirking upward. They took eyefulls of each other, both staring, smiles growing as they did. Hades reached down to stroke her cheek, heart skipping at how she leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes, reaching out to put a hand on his chest. She felt his heart skip around unevenly. 

His lips parted, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

She laughed softly, blushing and looking up at him. “Right now?”

“Yes, tell me what you’re thinking right now.” He twisted a lock of her silky hair around his finger. “The truth.” he scorched her with his intense ruby eyes.

She bit her lip, gazing up at him, “I…” she took a deep inhale to steady herself, voice coming out small and shaky as she confessed, “I was thinking... wondering what it might be like to kiss you...”

“Y-you were?” She smiled at the stutter, he cursed himself internally.

She reached up at the lapels of his suit, pulling him closer to her. He looked down his nose at her, trembling, putting a hand on each of her shoulders as if to ease her, she was gazing up at him. He gulped nervously, opening his mouth to ask, “Persephone, are you--”

She leaned up into his lips, kissing his worries quiet. As she did she felt layers of space between them shatter as he came into the moment, returning her kiss and gripping her warm, soft sides, finally giving in. As they kissed a warm glow surrounded them. Persephone broke the kiss with a blissful laugh, reaching up to stroke his cheek, he returned the gesture. Their eyes melted together, caught in each other’s trance. Hades threaded his fingers through hers, grinning uncontrollably, pulling her closer and feeling an eruption of joy that he didn’t know he held inside himself at the warm feeling of her soft body pressed up against his. 

She held her warm hand to his cheek, eyes shining, blue petals falling around her face. He placed his hand over hers, smirking at her, “You win, alright?” He pulled her hand from his cheek to kiss it, gazing down at her with lovesick eyes, “I care about you, Kore… a lot.” 

……………………………………..

“Hades,” her voice hiked higher as his kisses moved lower and lower, “Hades!” she jerked up against him as he nibbled her hip. She reached around his broad shoulders to push his dark robe off of him. He let it slip, crawling toward her in his boxers, lips deep in her neck, sucking and planting hot kisses. She chanted again, “Hades,”

“You want me to stop?” he chuckled against her pink skin, fingers working at pulling her satin panties down her legs.

“Not necessarily..” She bit her lip, eyelids fluttering as he kissed down her neck and collarbone. He stroked down her shoulders, pulling his lips from her skin to purr, 

“You are so delicious..” He took her breasts in his hands, kneading softly then reaching down around her ribs to cup them, holding them up so he could kiss at the velvety skin of her breasts. “Absolutely perfect..” He tongued one nipple, then the other, sighing against her, “Incredible.”

“Haades..” She reached up to run hands through his hair, body flushed and warm, nerves on fire from his soft, gentle touches. He suckled at her breast, trying to fit it all in his mouth but failing, kneading, stroking, tonguing her hardening nipples, moaning against her skin. She’d never been touched so lovingly, she’d never been loved like this. She could get used to it.

“My perfect queen, silky, gorgeous skin… miraculous breasts…” he kissed down her stomach, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses, hands softly pushing her thighs open, leaning down to kiss the warm lips that rested between them, “Sweetest nectar I’ve ever tasted..” he kissed and sucked there, running his tongue up her, swirling it around her clitoris and sucking. She jolted up out of the bed with a shout, then whimpered quieter. 

He smiled at the moans and whimpers that she tried to hold in, grinning wolfishly down at his wife, “You know you don’t have to be quiet, right? This is your kingdom..” he ran his tongue up her, then inside her. 

They both moaned and his moaning into her sent vibrations up through her already trembling muscles. Her breathing picked up and became frantic, whimpering and chanting, “Hades, Hades,” panting and twitching with pleasure.

“Yes, my love?” He pulled up, giving her clit a rest, slowly pushing a long finger in, stroking a slow, torturous motion into her, feeling her pool up inside. 

“Want you, need you..” her voice was gravelly. 

“Ooh I love when you’re reduced to incomplete sentences..” her body churned beneath him, twisting and writhing, hair splayed out across the pillows behind her and growing rapidly. He pulled back, stopping just to gaze down at her. She opened her eyes, scorching him with a heated look. 

“You are stunning… I mean… just unreal.” He ran his hands down her body.

“Enough,” She pulled his shirt she was wearing up over her head, fully undressing herself and tossing it aside, pushing her hair out of her way and lying back down in the bed, trying to pull him down over her.

He hesitated, hovering over her, eyes drinking her up, “Just let me look at you.” He sat back on his haunches to gaze at her, biting his lip, shaking his head in disbelief, “I never… in my wildest dreams thought I would meet a goddess so radiant as you… let alone… make her my queen.” 

She sat up in the bed, reaching up to cup his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “I love you, I feel lucky to be your queen.”

“I’m the lucky one, sweetness.” he gave her a kiss in return, cradling the back of her neck as he lowered her back down into their bed. She reached around them, pulling the silky sheets up over her king’s broad shoulders. He laughed softly at her, “You cold?”

“No, I just..” She blushed and looked away.

“What?” He stroked her cheek, looking down at her, “What is it?”

“I like how your shoulders make a tent over us… I feel safe.” she smiled a small, heart-melting grin. He stroked her cheek, leaning into her neck and inhaling her warm, sweet scent.

“Anything you want, my queen,” 

“I want you, Hades.” She rolled her body up against his, learning precisely how to get what she wants from him. She smiles at the low rumble he makes deep in his throat when her body pushes up into his, he returns the gesture with a push of his hips down against hers. She still feels inexperienced and a bit of fear always knotted the pit of her stomach but something about the reverent way his big hands moved up and down her body made her feel calm.

Every touch felt grateful, every kiss savored. She could feel the longing in every movement. An echo of the centuries he’d spent alone spoke through his body. He really was grateful to have a queen of his very own, finally complete as a ruler and as a man. He felt more secure in his place among his brothers, his family. Everything felt simpler with Persephone around. He dreaded their first departure in the spring but tried to push it from his mind and memorize the way her body felt in his arms. 

“Hades,” She kissed his bicep, eyelashes fluttering up at him.

“Yes, my darling?”

“Take off your underwear.” He couldn’t help but groan a little at the request and the ferocity she demanded it with. Her eyes were dark and sparkling with lust, cheeks blushing a deep magenta as she stared at him. He moved to obey her command, pulling the offending garment down his legs and kicking it away. 

“Happy?”

She nodded, biting her lip, “Now come here.” He hovered over her, feeling fire course through his veins as his hardness brushed her warm thigh. She reached down to grab him quickly, placing his throbbing head up against her wet petals. He gasped, digging his fists into the sheets, hissing, 

“Ω θεοί μου, γυναίκα.” 

She chuckled, rolling her body up against him again. He dropped his head to her chest, cupping her breasts in each hand, thumbing over her hardening nipples, murmuring sweet nothings into her skin in Greek. She loved the way his tongue rolled as he spoke, it made her ache with need for him, moaning, “Hades, please,”

He angled his hips, moving his hands from her chest to her thighs, pulling her body up out of the bed. He sat back on his legs, arms wrapped around her, holding her tight to him but above his hardness, kissing her and asking, “You sure?”

“Yes!” she hissed, exasperated with her overly careful husband. He moved his hands to her thighs, holding her there in his arms as he slowly eased her down onto his hard cock, gasping at the feel of her unbelievably warm tightness, eyes snapping open and meeting hers, making sure she was ready to take it. When he met her eyes they were glowing red. “Aidoneus!”

She clawed at his shoulders, gritting her teeth and pushing herself onto him, gasping as she slid down. He gasped in return, taking a handful of her ass in both hands, helping her bounce up and down. “Ohh, Kore… gods, you feel amazing.” 

He gripped her ass tighter, biting down on her shoulder, moaning into it as she bounced on him, each of them whimpering with each movement. 

“Lay me down.” she gasped, knotting fingers in his hair.

He didn’t hesitate, pushing her into the mattress and rocking his hips into her more rhythmically. His fingers dug into her thighs as they shared the hot air between them, panting and moaning, chanting each other’s names. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, swinging a leg up around his hips and gasping as he rocked into her, “Harder, Hades, harder,” Her voice broke into a cry as he picked up the pace, grabbing her thighs hard, spreading her legs wide and slamming into her. She fell apart, panting, crying out, screaming, whimpering. He only increased the pace when he felt her gush around him, biting her neck and groaning as she soaked the sheets beneath herself.

“Haaaades!” Her voice rang out like a bell. He chased his orgasm faster and faster, eyes rolling back as he let himself slip away, only knowing how to throw his hips into her trembling, spasming warmth. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace as he pushed one final time up into her, crying out as he spilled into her. She let out a grateful sigh, both gasping trying to regain their breath. He removed himself, but kept his arms around her. She squirmed and turned to face him, pawing at his chest and yawning,

“What time is it?”

“Around midnight..” he looked down his nose at her, grinning softly, “Why?”

She nuzzled into his chest, stroking his scarred skin absently, “Just curious.” 

He returned the gesture, running his fingers through her long silky hair, “You’re absolutely sure about going to Olympus tomorrow?” She sat up and cast a glance at him, cocking her head at him, reading his reluctant expression. 

“Yes, I don’t want to cancel like we did last time.” 

He sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face, “Fine.”

“I want your family to get to know me.. I’ve spent so much of my life in the mortal realm that sometimes I feel like everyone forgets I’m a goddess too.” She sat up in the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees, her hair falling down over her shoulders, shrouding her wounded expression, “I’m tired of everyone treating me like a little girl..” 

“Persephone, I never--”

“I don’t mean you.” She rushed to clarify, tracing circles in the sheets, “It’s just the rest of Olympus… I feel like there’s been some mixed reactions..”

“Everyone attended our wedding..” Hades recalled. She looked out at their dresser and shelves filled with gifts and jewels and sparkling gemstones but the most precious, the gem Hades forged from his own magic rested upon her ring finger.

“Yes, I know.. I just.. I don’t know maybe I’m just being insecure.”

He sat up in the bed, reaching out to stroke her hair out of her face, “Sweetness, it doesn’t matter how the rest of Olympus sees you... or us, for that matter because I see you as the terrifying, radiant creature you are.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She shook her head at him, chuckling. She tried to gather the mess that was her hair, casting an exasperated glance to him, “Will you help me with all this?” He nodded and reached for the pair of scissors they kept on the bedside table for just this occasion. 

He gathered her locks in one hand, pulling them up in a heap, opening the scissors, “Ready?”

“Yep.” she chirped. He snipped, cutting through her thick pink hair, watching it turn to petals as he did. She shook her shoulder-length hair around, smiling, “Ah, much better, thank you.” She smiled up at him, eyes following as he stepped up out of the bed.

“I’m gonna shower, care to join me?” 

She thought about his large, muscular chest pressed up against hers under hot water barreling down between their bodies. Her eyes were half open with lust already, “I'd love to.” 

He caught the look in her eyes, looking a little caught off guard by it before rapidly gathering his expression. In the glimpse before he regained his calm demeanor she saw surprise in those deep red eyes she was falling deeper into each day. The way he quickly dismissed his true emotions, extinguishing his expression in a mask of handsome indifference he had perfected. Being with him was like living in the eye of a storm. 

At any moment it could all fall apart and all around her were warning signs of the chaos he could inflict. She was well aware of the power he represented and held within himself but when they were alone it all felt so simple.

She chased the water droplets that raced down the wide expanse that was his chest, tearing through the rivers the water created with her hands, passing over long scars as she stroked up. He curled toward her touch, almost doubling over himself to lean near her like a flower reaching toward the sun. 

“I love you,” she murmured only loud enough for his ears, barely over the sounds of the water hitting the walls around them. She made a point to touch each scar, going so far as to lean forward and kiss each one, mumbling into his skin.

That's when Hades, all mighty God of the Underworld, The Illustrious, The Rich One, The Receiver of Many, swooned and melted under Persephone's loving touch. His tongue curled, his eyes rolling back, cooing, “My darling, I love you with every fiber of my being.”


End file.
